50 Random Words
by lokegray89
Summary: Just fifty paragraphs about Hiei and Keiko. I think the ones in the beginning are much better than the ones towards the end.


**Glass.**

He's not always gentle. But then I think back to the times I've seen these same hands that are holding me back tear demons to pieces with little effort. Compared to that he treats me like the most fragile piece of glass.

**Looks.**

They get strangest of stares just walking down the road because he looks like such a badass and she looks like a bookworm.

**Clothes.**

Whenever Keiko asks why Hiei only ever where black he in turn asks why she only wears mismatched colours.

**Dishy.**

"Hey, Hiei?" Hiei looked up from the TV and looked to his studious girlfriend and picked up a drink.

"Did you know 'dishy' means 'sexually attractive'?" Hiei choked on his cherry soda and began coughing and trying to breathe.

She ignored her currently choking boyfriend "How would that word even be used is a sentence without that person being looked at weird?"

"Keiko..."

"Yes, Hiei?"

"You are my dishy girlfriend."

**Poke.**

She didn't think he was the type. She had only ever seen him look bored, angry and malicious. There were a few times she had seen him smile, but it was like a secret she didn't want shared with anyone else. Now he was being just plain childish.

"Hiei, would you stop poking me, I'm trying to do homework."

**Astute.**

Neither of them were very astute. When they first met, she thought that he was a good friend of Yusuke's. She got kidnapped. He thought that she was a worthless human girl. Now, she means more to him than his life.

**Stroppy.**

He was stroppy. He could be perfectly calm one second and ready to rip someone's head off the next. Most of the time for leering at his mate.

**Hesitate.**

When she was still with Yusuke and someone would ask, to him, if she was his girlfriend, he would always hesitate before saying yes. Now that she is with Hiei, there is not a single person who even has to ask whether or not that they're together. They just know.

**Odium.**

There was an odium for Hiei. Both in the human or the demon worlds. But no matter how hated he was, he didn't care as long as she still loved him.

**Unfeeling.**

Before he had his mate, he was unfeeling, harsh, cruel. Everyone believes it was Yusuke who changed him, but in truth it was Keiko who made him see past the darkness in his life.

**Apology.**

Everybody knew it wasn't in his nature, so when he was standing on her doorstep holding a simple flower and ice cream with a small blush on his face, he was forgiven instantly, if for nothing other than being absolutely adorable.

**Everything.**

He loved her. There is no denying that. The smooth silkiness of her skin. The subtle curve of her body. The fact that he is the only one to know every trick that annoys or pleases her. That she is outgoing in a group, but shy when its just the two of them. He loves everything that she is.

**Blood.**

Blood is a good sign in a fight. As long as it doesn't belong to yourself. Blood excites him. It means he's winning. That he is strong. But, then he sees her blood caused by another. Blood at that time makes him angry. Angry that he could let that happen to her, that he could be so weak. When he is done destroying the one who dared hurt his mate, he swears to her that she will never be hurt again.

**Giggle.**

"Did you just..."

"Just what?"

"Just giggle?"

"Of course not."

"Really? 'Cause I think I just heard the great and powerful fire demon Hiei giggle."

"Then you have gone insane and are hearing things."

"Nope, you giggled."

"This 'great and powerful fire demon' could still kill you, Keiko."

"I'd believe that if you had called me 'human' instead of 'Keiko'."

**Fate.**

Neither he nor Keiko believed in fate, coincidence or anything of the sort. Every so often though Koenma or Botan will say that everything that happens is fated to happen. Keiko brings up the fact that Yusuke wasn't fated to die by that car that hit him, it happened because he chose to save a kid. And in turn he wasn't fated to be a spirit detective, it happened because Koenma chose to give him a chance to live again. Again, because of that choice, they all got to meet and become friends. It was then that he and Keiko both wished that if for some reason Yusuke remained oblivious in the past to the car that killed him, they would have been fated to meet anyways.

**Malignant.**

She always feels sorry for his opponents. He can be so malignant it was terrifying just being in the crowd. He luckily always finished them off quick enough that it was fearful for everyone else who may have to fight him, to her, and the opponent, it was his only way of being kind to them.

**Kimono.**

Their first time going somewhere together as a couple was to a festival. She had worn a simple but beautiful kimono. He never really understood the point of kimonos until he saw her in one. It practically screamed elegance and the simplicity showed that she wasn't looking to impress strangers but the beauty was enough to impress anyone she walked by. That is, until she started glowing when she was with him proving that she didn't want anyone else.

**Impose.**

He would pop up whenever he pleased, never caring to send word ahead. There were times he stayed at Genkai's temple, but not often because Yukina was there and he still didn't want her to know that he was her long lost twin brother. He never stayed at Yusuke's or Kuwabara's, they argued too often, and couldn't stay and Kurama's because Kurama couldn't risk his family finding out about his demon soul. So this left Keiko, her parents weren't home much so she didn't mind at all. He never really did much just slept, ate, watched TV, or simply watched her with her daily chores or study and was always mindful of just how much he could impose on her life at home.

**Jealous.**

He was never jealous. Nope. Not one little bit. In fact, sometimes Keiko tried to make him jealous. It never worked. In truth, it worked so little that it made Keiko think that he just didn't care. But what Keiko didn't know was that, whenever she wasn't looking, Hiei let out almost all his anger in just one glance at any male who dared think about looking at his girl.

**Nickname.**

Once when everyone was gathered, with Hiei and Keiko running late, the group decided to mash the two's names together. Since both their names were rather short they only got two options. Kiei and Hieiko. They all voted and it was decided that the couple be referred to as Hieiko from then on.

**Quirk.**

They both had their own little quirks. Keiko's was tapping. Whether it was a finger, pencil, foot, hand, no matter what she was always tapping. Hiei's was a little more odd. Well, not odd, just odd considering how he is. Hiei hums and sings constantly, his 'hn' is a result of him trying to hide this little quirk.

**X.**

It was late. Really late. And Keiko finally finished her homework for the night. Hiei had decided to stop by for a visit but to see his girlfriend asleep, he opted to just looking around and found the homework. And decided to have a little fun. When Keiko woke up the next morning she didn't find her work on the desk where she left it and instead found a note that read 'X marks the spot, Keiko, come find me if you can.' Miss a day of school to have fun or go to school, be bored and get lectured by the teacher for missing homework. Oh, the choices.

**Brother.**

If Keiko was asked if she had any brothers, she'd say she was an only child, but had three friends who were so close to her they felt like brothers. It was at times like these that she wondered if Yukina felt like this about their friends, and most importantly, Hiei.

**Reckless.**

Despite what many may think, Hiei is never reckless going into a fight, always planning his next move, figuring out his opponents weaknesses. It was once Keiko was kidnapped that he went blind with rage, killing anything that got in his way.

**Force.**

Hiei can be rude and insulting to people alot of the time, Hiei is forced to be civil in public. Keiko may look sweet and innocent, but can be scarier than most demons if one should misbehave in her presence.

**Halloween.**

Despite popular belief, demons hated Halloween, or at least Hiei did. The way the humans dressed up and how they thought fire demons looked insulted him. Now he had one more reason to hate the holiday. Keiko lost a bet and now had to dress up as whatever Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan choose. Hiei was ready to tear his hair out with terror and anticipation when the door to Keiko's room opened and she walked out. Red. Red leather so tight it may as well have been painted on her body. And it didn't even go halfway down her thigh. And was that a tail?! And WINGS?! Four inch heels. Circle from her neck to part way down her chest of nothing but skin.

"You are not going outside like that. Go change."

Keiko let out a small sigh of relief. She got part way up the stairs and stopped to turn around, "I don't have another costume."

"Oh well, no one else is seeing that much of my girl. We'll stay here and watch horror movies or something."

**Wobble.**

No matter how many times he carried her on his back and ran as fast as he could she was always wobbly on her feet after he set her back down on the ground. He actually stopped putting her down after the run and moved her from his back and carried her in his arms for a while.

**Young.**

"Hiei, how old are you?"

"Why?"

"Just answer."

"102 years old."

"And you only look about 17."

"Keiko, I know what you're getting at. Don't worry."

"But-"

"No. I've already thought about it, what do you think I do in Makai all the time."

**Vague.**

Whenever he didn't want to tell someone something he always either gave an extremely vague answer or just said 'hn'. She wanted straight answers from him. She decided to let him experience how annoying not getting an answer is. Starting once she gets home.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You're back late."

"Yup."

"Where were you?"

"No where."

"How could you be no where?"

"Just was."

"Keiko." Next thing Keiko knew there was an arm on either side of her.

"Now where were you and what were you doing?" Forgot she was dealing with a short-tempered and possessive demon.

**Texture.**

The texture of their skin was drastically different. His was calloused, scarred and rough. Hers was baby soft and felt luxurious and tender. He could easily run his hands over her skin and he loved the feeling. She, too, loved the feeling of his hand running over her and could easily lose herself in his touch.

**Dishonour.**

"Dishonour! Dishonour on your whole family! Make a note of this: dishonour on you, dishonour on your cow, dis... "

"Hiei? have you been watching Mulan again?"

**Incest.**

"Aren't you ever worried about yours and Yukina's relationship?"

"Not really. Should I?"

"Well I get that you don't want her to know that the brother she's been searching for is a killer and a thief among other things, but you've done alot of good since joining Yusuke."

"Is there a point coming soon, Keiko?"

"And she is a friend now, so she clearly doesn't care much about the criminal part of you. But, what if you and her start to get really close, which isn't a bad thing, unless she starts to fall in love with you... Which she wouldn't understand why you're not into her. Hiei. Are you even listening? Hiei?"

_Empty room. Now, he either went to go scare her into never loving him in that way. Get her and Kuwabara together, which I seriously doubt. Or he is finally telling her that he is her brother..._

**Redeem.**

In her eyes, he has already redeemed for his criminal life. Honestly, she was kidnapped and nearly turned into his mindless minion for him to use as he pleased, and she's now dating the guy. If that doesn't say he's a good guy now, she doesn't know what does.

**Stay.**

Keiko was happy with having Hiei as her boyfriend. They just didn't get to spend that much time together. Her with school, and him having to go back and forth between worlds. She loved the time they spent together, she just wished she could go with him, but he would never say yes to that in a million years. If she couldn't have that she wished he could just stay.

**Camera.**

It was just one of those days, she walked around town with friends taking pictures of all the times she was sure she'd want to remember. After the day was done and she was walking home, there was a blur and she wasn't alone.

"What's that?"

"Well, hello to you, too, Hiei. And it is called a camera."

"Is it a weapon?"

"No. It's a device humans use to copy images of themselves or their friends and can look at them later in life."

"Why?"

"Because we don't have perfect memories, and looking at the images help us not to forget."

**Link.**

They were without a doubt linked. Now that they have been brought together there was no way of tearing them apart. Even if they began to hate eachother, it wasn't possible for them to be apart for long.

**Ethereal.**

He often thought that they shouldn't be together, because of her pure and angelic spirit. Then he thinks of the times that she's beaten Yusuke to bloody pulp, and realizes she isn't exactly pure.

**Panacea.**

That was what they needed, a panacea, an answer to all their problems. How to protect her, to slow her aging, for them to be together. Hell, he'd even become human if it meant staying with her.

**Karma.**

It's because of him that she gets taken. He deserves to feel this fear and worry, she doesn't. She has done nothing to deserve a life like this.

**Wary.**

Keiko tried to think of a time that they were together that he didn't seem distracted. She gets that he's a powerful demon but he could at least focus on his girlfriend during the times that they were together. Hiei, however, was always attentive to Keiko, but was wary of their surroundings to be sure there were no demons watching him or, more importantly, her.

**Zany.**

Keiko was always caring, warm hearted, sweet, kind and was also a bit zany. She could also be strong, stern, unforgiving and just plain scary. Hiei saw all this and more, and didn't want to change a bit.

**Zeal.**

Whenever it was announced a festival was to held in the city, Keiko could hardly contain her zealous behaviour. Even Hiei would smile a bit more.

**Yank.**

If some girls ever spoke to Keiko about being in danger and being completely frozen in fear, then yanked out of the way at the last second and described the pain of the pull and the fall to the ground, Keiko would just smile and think about her demon who always made sure that he never hurt her when he was saving her.

**Vehicle.**

_At least Hiei knows what a car is... Now its just a matter of getting him in one._

"Come on, Hiei. Just get in the car."

"It'll be faster if you just get on my back and I run."

"Are you going to carry everything else as well?"

"Don't need it."

"You might be able to sleep in trees while it's raining, but I can't. I'll get sick, I need the tent. So get in the car and lets go."

"Hn."

**Misanthrope.**

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"You know I don't like crowds."

"It's not a crowd. It's the usual group of people and demons. Just because you don't like people in general doesn't mean they aren't our friends."

"..."

"Fine. Stay. But I'm going. I'll be one of four humans there, three being female. I'll be one of four young looking girls there with nine other guys."

"..."

"I'll go if only to keep you from those female deprived demons."

**Griffin.**

"Are any of our mythical creatures real?"

"Some, maybe."

"What about griffins?"

"What are those?"

"They have eagle head and wings, but a lions body."

"Don't think I've ever seen one. Sounds weird though."

**Omnipotent.**

Keiko always felt a little envious of the guys. They were forever getting stronger, always striving for more, never reaching their limits. Yet, here she was, always getting kidnapped and being used as a hostage, always needing to be rescued.

**Taciturn.**

If Keiko was ever asked to describe Hiei she would say he was very strong, protective, careful, dominant, short-tempered, possessive, reserved, and quiet. This would normally be when people ask why she is with such a guy, she would say, "Because he's kind, smart, and loving in his own secretive way."

**Non-committal.**

He was loyal, just gave the impression that he didn't care or could be doing something better. She was loyal to him and her friends, but if it came to having to choose between them, she isn't entirely sure who she would truly side with, but would go with him anyways.

**Unbelievable.**

They were opposites in everyway. Or so they appeared. They were still unbelievably different, but could understand the other quite simply. She hated fighting, he fought because he had to survive, she understood. He hated doing anything slow and simple, but she was only human and had her limits, so he understood.


End file.
